


I lost our love in those memories

by rook_fern



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rook_fern/pseuds/rook_fern
Summary: "Lucifer’s fingertips danced with a nervous energy against the crystal glass in his hand. Any moment now, Chloe would emerge from the elevator and demand an explanation to his cryptic texts. She deserved answers—the unabated truth—and he’d finally worked up the courage to tell her."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to piano music, and I thought about Lucifer and Chloe dancing together and then this happened.
> 
> It's short but bittersweet.

Lucifer’s fingertips danced with a nervous energy against the crystal glass in his hand. Any moment now, Chloe would emerge from the elevator and demand an explanation to his cryptic texts. She deserved answers—the unabated truth—and he’d finally worked up the courage to tell her. If she left him in the aftermath, well… that was how things went then. It was time to stop going backwards. The elevator gave its telltale chime. Lucifer threw back the remains of his whiskey.

He had risen from the bar by the time she had stepped out of the golden cage. Her expression was perplexed and slightly annoyed, and Lucifer’s was no doubt verging on unease. He greeted her with a smile—not his usual cocky moviestar grin. It was a soft smile, warm yet vulnerable. Something in it must have been off because Chloe’s shoulders fell from their tense position.

“Alright, I’m here. Now, what is it you want to show me?”

It was what she’d asked him many times before—all of his botched reveals started this way. Working his jaw, Lucifer struggled to find the right words to say. “Ah…” He absently wandered to the piano before deciding that it wasn’t the way to go about things. Pausing by the instrument, he turned in the direction of Chloe but didn’t meet her gaze. “I—I want to tell you the truth about me. And not a half truth. I want you to understand.” He forced the sentence over his fumbling tongue; any of his ordinary suaveness was out the window, and he was replaced with a jittery mess.

Chloe took a step forward, her heels clacking loudly on the polished black floor. Lucifer realized that the penthouse was deathly silent, almost like a mausoleum; that wouldn’t do at all. Before the detective could advance closer, the Devil held up a pausing finger.

“One moment.” His pace was maybe a little too quick as he hopped into the library and set an old vinyl to play on the record player. Sweet, saccharin notes of a piano drifted through the air as the vinyl began to spin. “There. May I have this dance?” Returning to Chloe, he plastered on a charming grin, his arms extended.

Chloe’s face wavered between a look of disappointment and concern. “Lucifer… look, you don’t need to tell me anything if you don’t want to—”

Lucifer’s facade crumbled slightly, and his arms dropped a centimeter. “Please…” The plea was quiet, but something in it grabbed Chloe’s attention. Maybe because the Devil never begged. The detective’s hesitation was almost palpable, but finally, she relented.

She stepped up to Lucifer until they were almost touching, and she grasped one of his lowered hands with her own. The other hand, she placed on his shoulder. A few glimmers of happiness lit up Lucifer’s face, and he placed his free hand on her waist.

Something akin of a laugh bubbled unbidden out of Chloe. “I don’t—I don’t really know how to dance.” She admitted.

Lucifer started to move slowly, leading her in a swaying motion. “Oh, really? What about your and Dan’s wedding. Isn’t there dancing at weddings? Surely, you must have danced there.”

The smile that split Chloe’s face was as radiant as sunshine, and she dipped her head. “Yeah, we, uh… Dan and I eloped. We never had an official wedding.”

Lucifer chuckled, the rumbling spreading from his chest and down to his clasped fingertips. “Mhm, weren’t you rebellious? I bet your mother had a fit.”

His comment elicited another laugh from Chloe. “She wasn’t too pleased that I didn’t want to have a ‘fairytale wedding’ like she had always dreamed I would.”

As they talked in murmurs, Lucifer guided Chloe in meandering sways around the floor. “Oh, look at that,” he hummed, pulling her into a rather dramatic twirl. A genuine smile tugged up the corner of his mouth. “You’re dancing.”

“I am.” Chloe admitted, still grinning from ear to ear.

Lucifer studied her expression with enraptured awe. He would miss that beautiful smile, he realized as the sinking, cold feeling of fear settled like a chunk of ice in his stomach. Slowly, his jubilant grin dripped off his face, and an uncertain thin line took its place. Unable to hold Chloe’s sterling gaze, he dropped his eyes.

The shift in the atmosphere was evident, and they both stopped moving. Their arms dropped to their sides, but their hands were still clasped. “Hey, Lucifer…” Chloe squeezed Lucifer’s hand gently. “What’s wrong?” Her other hand tentatively touched his arm. “Please, just tell me.”

Lucifer swallowed thickly, pressing his eyes closed sharply to drive back to sting plaguing them. “I—” He began but never ended. Sucking in a ragged breath, he wrapped his arms around Chloe and pulled her into an hug he didn’t want to let go of. He was well aware of the tears making tracks down his face and of the silent sobs shaking his shoulders. “I’m sorry…” He whispered before unfurling his wings and draping the pearlescent feathers around their embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted Chloe's reaction, so here's my take on it. Nothing too dramatic and nothing too sappy. Just sweet, simple, and pure.

Chloe couldn’t breathe. Her world had exploded into a world of white. Lucifer was still pressed up against her, trembling softly with his face nestled into the crook of her neck, but all of that had faded into the back of her mind. She was entranced by the multitude of feathers that glistened as brightly as the stars. Shock made everything numb, and the only thought capable of crossing her mind was that  _ they were beautiful. _

Her hand gained a mind of its own, and her fingers reached around and brushed against the lax down near Lucifer’s shoulders. Lucifer reacted with a flinch, tensing and pulling out of the embrace slightly. The movement startled Chloe out of her revery, and suddenly, everything came rushing into focus.

Her partner was an angel. No. The  _ Devil,  _ she corrected herself. Her brain went into overdrive, the primal instinct of fear battling against reason and rational. With a jerky motion, she untangled herself from Lucifer’s arms. He made no attempt to stop her, and it was impossible to miss the broken look of hurt and fear that flashed across his face. He was a shattered reflection of his usual self—his hair was in disarray, mussed by the flurry of feathers, his cheeks were pinched and bore faint tear tracks, and his eyes bore tinges of redness.

Wordlessly, Chloe took in the sight of him, fighting the restless urge to turn tail and run. Finally, she breathed,  _ “Oh, God…” _

Despite the revelation, Lucifer was still the Lucifer she knew; his mouth quirked up at the corner, and he warbled out, “Not quite.”

Chloe wasn’t sure if it was his watery tone or the sheer absurdity of it all that broke the dam, but after he uttered the quip, she broke down into giggles. Hysteria drove most of her laughter, but a small part of her was amused by her companion’s  _ Lucifer- _ ness. After a heartbeat, Lucifer’s soft chuckling joined her mirth. Eventually, the moment passed, and their laughter drifted into nothing.

Lucifer took a step towards her, every movement tentative, before stopping halfway there; his gaze fluttered across her expression with the same panic associated with a caged bird. He opened his mouth, but no sound came forth. His jaw clenched, his eyes flitted away and returned, and he tried again. “I—you’re not… afraid?”

His words set her heart to pounding, beating out a steady rhythm in her ears. The realizations rushed to the forefront of her mind once more, and it took time and concentration to beat back the overwhelming tide. Her tongue darted over her lips, and she caught Lucifer’s unsteady gaze. Hope was blossoming in the dark depths of the Devil’s eyes. “I… am scared.”

The hope was snuffed out like a candle, and Lucifer seemed to fold in on himself.

“But… I don’t want to be.” Her words tumbled over her tongue, over-eager to reassure her despondent partner. “I know you’re still my partner, and I—I trust you, Devil or not.” Chloe forced the sentence from her uncooperative lips, and with a blink, she realized the statement was completely true. She was terrified; all ration and logic had been thrown out the window, and her entire world—everything she knew to be true—had just been revoked. But, for some ungodly reason (or rather, Godly), she was okay with that.

Lucifer was staring at her with the same awe that had been evident in his stare before (quite literally) all Hell had broken loose. He still look vulnerable, as if too strong a gust of wind would break him. His wings were still unfurled, curling around his shoulders like the world’s largest security blanket. Where he usually went for tall, imposing, and regal, he was stooped, drawing himself into the smallest lump possible.

This time, Chloe took a step forward, closing the gap between them. She raked her eyes over him, putting on the warmest smile she could muster. Lucifer regarded her as if he were dreaming, and she wasn’t actually there.

Clearing her throat softly, Chloe put a hand towards his left wing. “Can I—uh—could I touch them?”

Lucifer blinked, coming out of whatever corner of his thoughts he had crept into. “Of course.” He murmured, slowly mirroring her smile. Happiness was starting to bleed into his expression—jubilant and pure. It reminded her of the sunrise—the night sky giving way to the dawn’s light. Like the Morning Star. The thought made her smile crack into a grin.

Lucifer tilted his head, stepping closer until he was nearly pressed against her once more. Chloe’s fingers threaded through his feathers, and they swirled beneath her touch like warm silk. “What?” Lucifer’s rumbling tone jerked her attention up, and she realized she’d been grinning like an idiot at him.

Chuckling under her breath, Chloe shook her head. “Nothing.”

The Devil’s brow arched with incredulousness, and for a moment, it seemed almost like a normal conversation with her partner—except she less than an inch away from  _ the  _ Fallen Angel and was petting his wing.

“So,” Lucifer drawled, reassuming his usual stature as his confidence returned. “Any questions?”

Chloe withdrew her hand from his feathers and met his gaze. On cue, a thousand questions came bubbling to the tip of her tongue. “Oh, you have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to save this to serve as an intermission between some stories I'm working on, but I couldn't help but share it now.


End file.
